


Unusual

by sladins



Series: 30 prompt OTP challenge [4]
Category: DCU, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Healthy Relationships, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Light BDSM, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sladins/pseuds/sladins
Summary: Prompt #4 date nightDate night, like everything else, is emotional for these two.





	Unusual

It's a quiet Saturday afternoon, date night, I've got it all planned out.  
I finished teaching my last class and showered and changed at work. Even shaved my face and used the cologne dick bought me for my birthday this year. Made an effort to look nice, less “rugged” as he playfully calls it, in a crisp white button up and my usual worn dark blue jeans with my also usual black leather jacket and boots. I get nervous for a second but quickly push it down, reassuring myself by focusing on a memory of this morning, when Dick didn't want to let me go.

Stay herreee baby, c'mon Coach Wilson I need you to teach me what to do if I get attacked from behind hahaha

I stop by the deli to pick up a nice charcuterie plate I'd custom ordered in advance. Next it's the grocery store for a crudite platter, another custom order with the only veggies Dick likes, and 2 bags of gourmet chips. A quick visit to the liquor store for vodka and a bag of ice to put in the cooler. Then I quickly head to the florist's to collect a custom bouquet of Jasmine and Lavender, Dick's favorite flowers.

I'm taking him to the beach for a picnic by sunset, been planning it since last Saturday. He'd complained, in his own way, about going to one of our usual spots last week. Didn't seem as interested and engaged as I knew he could be, couldn't wait to head home and make love. He'd been engaged then, to be sure, and for significantly longer than usual, initiating things we usually only did on occasion. The memory exquisite yet tinged with worry and fear.

Fear that he's getting bored of me, of us. I suppose it's only natural, we've lived together coming up on 2 years now. I know I'll have to talk to him about it, just not yet. I stop for one last thing before heading home to pick him up.

. . .

I go to our front door and knock, like a real date, I smile to myself. He opens after about 3 minutes, taking his time for things as always. He's beautiful, wearing a soft grey turtleneck under a pale blue cardigan that brings out his eyes, light wash skinny jeans and bright white keds, always so cute and put together, hair gelled and styled meticulously.

‘Oh it's you? Why didn't you just open the door baby?’ he laughs and kisses me. Tenderly touching my freshly shaved face and inhaling deeply before pulling back and taking the flowers ‘For me?! Hmm thoughtful as ever’ another kiss, this time he doesn't pull back ‘and they're my favorites too, don't think I didn't notice’ he murmurs into the kiss, his mouth tastes of tea and he smells like chamomile and soap 'I love you’ voice all soft and breathy when he finally breaks the kiss. He retreats into our apartment for a moment, putting the flowers in a vase that he places on the sill of the front window. Then he's outside, locking our front door.

'I love you too’ I take his hand and we start the short walk to the car.

‘I didn't expect you to pick me up. So formal’ he looks up at me through his eyelashes, smile bright yet shy, a look I realize I haven't seen in a long time. It feels good, like I'm doing something right ‘And you shaved! And are you wearing the cologne I got you for your birthday?!’ his gaze shifts nervously from me to the parking lot and back, shy enough to blush now ‘interesting’ he murmurs, eyes flitting about shyly, reminding me of a hummingbird.

When we get to the car I open the door for him and he giggles at me, eyebrows forming a question ‘What’s this all about? Opening doors for me like we're going to prom hahaha’ he laughs his lovely cackle. I don't say anything and he shakes his head when I close the door for him too.

Once we're on the road he asks all sorts of questions about where we're going and what I have planned, tries to pry and guess. I just smile and keep quiet. He's more interested than I've seen in months. Eyes wild with excitement, he's completely enthralled. The simple mystery of our date reigniting a fire in him that I'd long noticed dimming. I would fix that though, keep that fire going and keep him interested.

. . .  
Since moving in together, Saturday night had become our unofficial date night. The one night he’d arranged to always have free since it was the only night off I had that was followed by a weekend day. We could stay out late and spend Sunday morning together.

I'd worked Tuesday through Saturday from 10-6 almost every day for more than 2 years now. Finding the job and starting my professional coaching career before Dick would even think about moving in with me. Keeping on the straight and narrow was never a problem if it meant I could have Dick in my life and in my bed. It wasn't even as boring as I'd expected. I taught several types of martial arts and self defense, it was easy work that kept me in shape and paid well.

Dick had finished school and was a full time hero now. Usually that meant patrols at least 5 nights a week and not more than 10 hours work with his team on even the most intense days, a pretty flexible schedule and plenty of free time. Unfortunately, for the past 3 months he'd been having early mornings and late nights every single day, running himself ragged on some sort of complicated case. He'd turned apathetic, not quite distant yet, just disengaged. He hadn't been acting his usual self around me for a while.

I worried about him but I knew there was nothing to be done. He loved every part of it, his team, his friends, his work. I knew he also loved me, but never again would I be a new mission nor a goal to work towards. I would never be dangerous that way again and I knew that wasn't what he needed or wanted from me.

While I am decidedly not the type of person who is easily spooked, I can freely admit that seeing him so bored this way, with our routine and our life, well it's fucking terrifying.  
. . .

We arrive at the beach, the Sun setting low on the horizon. I park, telling him to stay in the car and he smirks, moves to open the door, deliciously challenging and bratty as always. I grab his wrist and I'm looming over him in seconds, making a blindfold out of the cardigan he had resting in his lap. He allows it, biting his lip and blushing.

‘All you had to do was ask’ he tries to maintain but we both hear the utter submission in his voice. I kiss him, hard and unforgiving. He leans into it, soft moaning and breath already ragged covering any sound from me as I move towards the already open driver's side door, get my legs out and disappear, nothing but the quiet click of the car door to alert him. I open the trunk, smiling to myself when I hear him cry out and scramble to sit up in the now empty front seat.

There's a distinctly Autumnal chill in the air and there are hardly any people on the beach, especially so late in the day. I find a nice flat patch of grassy sand, lay out a blanket and bring the wheeled cooler and the food. Arranging it and putting a little emergency lantern at the center of the spread, the warm orange glow matching the mood of the evening perfectly. When everything is ready I open his door, he looks up at me through the blindfold, grinning wide with so much excitement and anticipation. I take his hand and guide him out of the car, shut the door behind him, my every action slow and deliberate as he clings to me. I want to draw this out, keep him here in suspense from me, the infamously lethal Deathstroke. I think of how easily he could pull that cardigan from his face and fight me off. I think of times when a blindfold isn't something safe and sexy for him, let myself be overwhelmed by the feeling of his blind trust and love and certitude that I would never hurt him again.  
I kiss his forehead, swiftly sweeping him off his feet and into my arms. He giggles and continues to cling to me, kissing my neck and face blindly, anywhere his mouth lands.

I carry him over to our spot in the sand ‘You can look now little bird’ he pushes up the blindfold with one hand, just slightly peeking up at me ‘go on beautiful’ he smiles sweetly and pulls it off the rest of the way, looking down and gasping in awe.

‘Oh baby oh my-’ he sounds on the verge of tears, hand coming up and covering his mouth for a moment 'Slaaade’ he stretches out my name in his throat, throwing his arms around my neck and hugging me tight ‘thank you baby this is so sweet and thoughtful’ he plants a thousand tiny kisses on my neck and shoulder.

I put him down on the blanket, sitting to join him there. He reaches for the charcuterie plate first, all his favorite meats and cheeses, and I chuckle at him without really meaning to. Instead he takes a chunk of cucumber from the crudite platter, smiling sheepishly.

'It's okay little bird, eat what you want’ I pull open a bag of chips 'I got all your favorites. Do you like my little surprise?’ he's stuffing his face adorably, scarfing down the veggies in earnest.

‘Yeah I love it, I love everything’ he clears his throat ‘You really got all my favorites, I'm impressed, you really pay so much attention to me’ he blushes ‘Makes me feel so special’

We eat together happily, chatting about the food and the beach and our work, time flies and the Sun disappears. It's wonderfully easy to be with him, just talking and relaxing. For a while I forget all my earlier anxieties, feeling like I've sufficiently proven myself and reminded him who I am, who we are. I almost don't talk about it, don't really intend to if I'm honest, letting myself believe one good evening can cure all of life's ills. Luckily I have a bit of a freudian slip when, as I bring out the vodka, he again mentions that I got all his favorites.

‘See? Being together this long doesn't have to be such a bad thing’ I fake a hearty chuckle, trying to minimize what I've just said and kicking myself internally.

‘What?’ he looks at me, lips parted beautifully in a question and blue eyes full of despair.

Shit.

'I just meant that you've seemed a bit bored lately and I can see how we've been in a rut for a while now and I guess that's just what happens when two people are together for a long time and that's okay but it doesn't have to be that way and we can, that is I can keep things interesting and exciting for you’ he looks thoughtful and, thankfully, less upset ‘I guess I was also trying to say that being together for so long can mean falling into a rut but it can also mean knowing each other really well and knowing each other's favorite things, just stupid little things like that. I just’ I sigh, not exactly sure what else to say or how to backtrack ‘I love you Dick’and I'm sorry I got boring, I promise I'm trying to fix it’ he looks like he's about to cry again, eyes even getting a little glossy this time.

After what feels like an eternity 'What exactly made you think I'm bored of you baby?’

‘Last Saturday when we were out together you seemed distracted and uninterested in everything and you were in such a rush to go home’ he smiles a little and I want to question him but I continue answering, forcing myself to elaborate into full disclosure ‘and when we got home and made love it was, well it was wonderful of course, but it was unusual. You had me face fuck you in your old apprentice outfit among other things’ he blushes and laughs a little 'and you didn't seem like you were ever going to want to stop, you were unusually insatiable, bordering on ravenous at some points. Not that I minded, it just seemed like you needed something more and were maybe trying to replace it with sex?’ he tries to look offended but he knows I'm only telling the truth.

'I can see what you mean and yeah I know it's something I've done in the past and still do sometimes but that's not what last Saturday was I promise’ I want him to elaborate and tell me what it actually was but he doesn't 'As for being in a rut’ he chuckles a little 'I'm definitely not bored of you and I don't feel like we're in a rut, I'm so incredibly happy with you baby I can't imagine being bored of you. I'm just frustrated from work, have been for too long but that's the job. It's a complicated case and I've had to work closely with Bruce much more than I normally would so’ he sighs a little but it's nowhere near as broken as it could be and I feel important and worthy knowing I'm the one who did that, made Bruce less of a problem for him.

'I had no idea. Why didn't you tell me baby? You know I'm here for you’ I squeeze his hand and he nods, giving me a small smile.

‘I just felt like I could handle it, at first, or at least like I wanted to be able to handle it. Usually I only see Bruce once a week but it's almost every day now and it's hard to ignore the way we act around each other. The level of comfort left over from the relationship we used to share. It makes me uncomfortable. It's like personal space is non-existent to him when it comes to me. I didn't really understand what was bothering me until last week. That Friday when I stayed late and came home in the middle of the night? You were already sleeping and I really wasn't upset enough that I needed to wake you. Then Saturday morning when I woke up you were already at work and by the time I saw you that evening I didn't want to talk about what happened anymore, I just wanted to have a nice time with you. I just needed you to take up all the space in my mind and blot him out. I wanted to reaffirm how yours I am. It worked well enough I didn't think of anything but you on Sunday and then I was back to working late nights and rarely seeing you awake. Hmm I guess this case has really taken over my life now that I think about it’ he gulps audibly ‘I'm sorry I let us fall through the cracks, forgot to take care of myself and talk to you’ he's back on the verge of tears and I pull him into my arms, my face in his hair.

‘What happened last week baby please tell me’ I can hear the desperate pain in my voice, something that at one point would've shocked me but now only strengthens my conviction in my love for him.

‘Well you know Bats, he hardly sleeps when there's a case and this is a hell of a case. A serial killer that takes young boys from their beds at night and kills them in uniquely grotesque and personal ways. He's done it once or twice a month for almost 5 months. The last kid looked a lot like me when I was his age and I could see that it struck a nerve with Bruce. We were analyzing the crime scene photos, there was a picture of the kid's face zoomed in on the screen and, remember how I said the killer murders these kids in “personal” ways, well I guess this kid really loved Batman and Robin because the killer had cut the bat symbol and my old R into his face. It was disturbing but it didn't affect me the way it did Bats. He seemed so upset, I thought he was actually going to cry which made me worried, for some reason, worried enough to give him a hug.' he sighs, mostly just sounding really annoyed ‘Of course, as you know, Bats and I never really spoke explicitly about relationship things like you and I do when we were together so why would things change now. He made some assumptions and’ he breathes 'well he tried to take my pants off. I asked him what he was doing, had a bit of a meltdown and yelled at him, asked if he thought I was going to let him fuck me after all we'd talked about and all the boundaries I'd worked so hard to set. He didn't say anything, just cried a single tear and left me there in the cave. It was mostly just annoying. I can rationalize it a million ways and apologize it away a million more. But I know it still wasn't right. I'm okay, just a little shook up. I was scared for a second and I felt my body reacting before I made a decision. Felt myself ready for him, the muscle memory still there from years ago. That was what upset me the most. I only want to react that way to you, to anybody I choose. Anybody but him’ he sighs, just frustrated, and I can almost feel him roll his eyes ‘I'm okay baby I promise. I worked through it by myself and talking to you now just feels like closure. I did talk to him that Monday, he apologized and said he wouldn't do it again. He's been better about personal space too.’

‘Okay’ for a moment it's all I can say, I breathe, processing and thinking, stifling thoughts of actually killing Bruce once and for all ‘I want you to know that I'm proud of you, very proud. I'm happy to see you coping in healthier ways and confronting Bruce in such a manner’ I kiss his hair ‘but please talk to me baby, let me know how you're doing, I thought you were just bored with me for months, I was terrified, thinking you were losing interest and drifting away. I thought I was losing you’

'Oh my god no I'm so sorry I didn't realize any of that I was so caught up in my bullshit’ then he's on top of me, pushing me down on my back and kissing me hard, like he's the one scared of losing me 'I love you so much’ he speaks into my mouth in that special way, I feel it go straight to my heart.

I kiss him back, arms tightening around him 'I love you too’ I mumble into the kiss.

He pulls back a little, just enough to look into my eye ‘are we okay?’

'Yes little bird’ I kiss his nose, earning a giggle as he ducks away to kiss and nuzzle my neck.

‘Baby I loved’ a kiss ‘loved. The picnic. So thoughtful hmm made me feel so seen and appreciated and I'm so glad we finally talked and cleared everything up’ a nip at my pulse 'but can we go home? I want you to fuck me’ he says it right against my throat and I feel my cock stir, the pressure of him on top of me along with his kisses and attentions all coming to a head now. Wordlessly I roll us over so he's underneath me, kiss his forehead and buck my hips once, making him cry out. I kiss him softly and lean up, get to packing up the picnic, he sits up and helps me.

The ride home is quiet, peaceful. It's nighttime so Dick drives my car. I just watch him, see the renewed lightness in his eyes, realize how little I've seen him and how much I've missed him. I ask him to set boundaries with Bruce about work, strike a healthier balance between work and life. He agrees wholeheartedly, tells me he's lucky to have me to pull him out and give him some perspective. I just smile at the irony, the role reversal. Though it isn't really, Bruce dwells in the dark, somehow didn't see Dick as something worth facing the light for, while I did, always will.

We get home and I barely get the chance to put the leftovers in the fridge before Dick’s on me, kissing me and pushing my jacket off. Somehow already naked, so quick and silent when he wants to be, and he makes quick work of unbuttoning my belt as I take my shirt off. I love when he's like this, in such a hurry, but we're still in the kitchen, my back against the cold cabinets. Any other night I wouldn't think much of it, there's lube in every room of the house, something I started doing after living with Dick for about a week. But tonight feels special, like we're reconnecting, silencing fears and strengthening promises, I'm sentimental, for that I want to be in our bed. He's on his knees pulling my cock free before I finish the thought.

'Little bird let's get to bed’ I groan involuntarily when his tongue flicks against the head of my half hard cock ‘Dick’ he blushes bright red at the use of his name and gets to his feet.

‘Slade?’ he says my name back, jokingly challenging me by mocking my serious tone.

I take a steadying breath and when I speak my voice is heavy with emotion ‘Dick I was so scared I'd lost you, and in a way I did because we weren't talking. I'm glad you were able to manage on your own but I want you to know that me helping you doesn't mean you can't do it alone. You know that, I know you do, that's a big part of why you're such an amazing leader’ he blushes even more and hugs me, painting kisses across my chest ‘Call me sentimental but tonight is special for me, I'd like to be in our bed please’

‘No I feel that way too, it's just that any place is special if it's with you’ he giggles and yanks me out of the kitchen and through the apartment to our bedroom where I'm pulled on top of him. I stand to take off my remaining clothes and when I'm back on top of him he's got the lube in hand but I never heard him move, so silent and fast when he wants to be, never ceasing to amaze me. I take it from him, knowing what he wants but also wanting to savour this, just kiss him and take my time with him, so I do.

I kiss him slowly, sumptuous and unhurried. He whines a few times, pulls my hair and bucks his hips, wanting more. I just pin my impatient little bird in place and continue to enjoy him, tease him. I'm not really trying to make him beg but I wouldn't mind if he did, I'm sure he'll get to such a point soon, need outweighing pride. I pull back to look him in the eyes 'I love you’ he smiles and says it back, lips red and slightly swollen, the look in his eyes so kind and sweet. I give in then, when he looks at me with so much love in his eyes.

I pour a good amount of lube in my hand, reach between us to wet his hole, pushing 2 fingers in easily and making him gasp happily in surprise. He bucks his hips wildly, reaching down for my cock and making little pleading noises as he toys with me.

‘Please Master' he coos, bumping the tip of my cock against his hole.

I have no choice when he talks to me like that, his voice so soft and sweet and breathy and small. I take his hand from my cock, lacing our fingers, and pin it above his head, pushing inside him only halfway. He takes me easily and comfortably as usual, hums happily and breathes my name as I take up space inside him. He tugs gently at my chest hair with his free hand as I slowly fuck him.

I give him the full length of me and watch his face change, relax, drunk on happiness. He's moaning in earnest now, legs wrapped around me and eyelids heavy over pupils blown wide.

I fuck him faster, making him scream when he's not gasping, and he cums with my name in his throat. I lean down to kiss him, wrapping him up in my arms to hold him close, fucking him slow and deep.

‘My beautiful little bird, you're so good cumming for me like that’ he looks away, smiling shyly. It worries me, he hasn't been shy around me in a very long time now, the initial shyness dissipating with time and hard work, getting him to feel safe with me 'Why so shy little bird?'

 

'I just love you so much’ he looks at me again, less shy ‘and I missed you more than I realized and I'm just overwhelmed by it all’ he presses a kiss to my chin ‘Everything's okay Slade. I'm only shy because I'm overwhelmed by the force of my own feelings haha being so vulnerable with you today after barely taking for months was just’ tears pool in his eyes and I kiss his forehead, still worried 'it was just so good, I realized how much I needed it and how stupid it was for me to want to be able to handle things on my own, there was no merit in it and I ended up fucking everything up in my hubris’ he laughs ruefully an the tears spill but I know he's not upset ‘I'm so sorry i made you think I was bored with you and I'm sorry that I barely fucking talked to you for almost 3 months, I just feel like I've had my head up my ass trying to be tough or strong or something and now I'm just so fucking ashamed and the fact that I hurt you is just’ then he's crying, big sobs as he grabs at me seeking comfort. I hug him tight and pet his hair.

‘I forgive you and I'm not hurt anymore, everything's okay I promise baby. You were going through a lot and I don't blame you for wanting to be self sufficient’ I wipe his tears with a sheet and tilt his chin up so he's looking at me ‘You are so strong and capable. Needing support from others doesn't take away from that, being vulnerable and asking for help takes incredible strength and courage, Dick, you know that’ I smile down at him ‘it's another reason why you're such a great leader my love’ he takes a deep breath and pulls me into a hug and buries his face in my chest, bucking his hips a little.

‘You always know what to say to put me back together Slade’ then he's kissing me and rolling us over 'I love you’ he speaks the words into my very soul.

Then he's riding me, legs flexing and bouncing hard and fast, kissing me hard and slightly clumsy, teeth clashing with mine as he rides me desperately. I'm just glad he's feeling better. I bend my knees and buck up into him, more than matching his pace.

'Awh fuck’ his eyes flutter and he cums violently, the look on his face and the ways his hole clenches like a vice on my cock confirm my suspicions. It's spectacular when he cums this way, something that only happens after particularly emotional discussions between us, spurred on by intimacy met with acceptance and catharsis. My fingers dug into his hips hard enough to leave bruises I slam him down to meet my thrust and cum deep inside of him, make him cry out and collapse onto me, humming and tugging at my chest hair as he comes down from his own orgasm. I massage his hips, hoping I didn't actually hurt him, and kiss his face and hair and anything I can reach.

‘I love you’ we say it at the same time and I chuckle as he cackles softly.

‘That was so cute’ he kisses my chin ‘I'm going to wash up before I pass out like this, care to join me?’ of course I do.

‘Of course’ and I get up, carrying him before he knows it, heading for the bathroom.

We shower and get to bed. Everything feels better, back to the usual, peaceful and intimate instead of silent and distant.

He falls asleep in my arms. I text Clark to tell him I need to talk to him sooner than later, it's late so I don't wait for a response, let myself drift into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Well ahah this spiraled into a full story oops I will definitely be writing a part 2 at some point to explain what the last thing Slade picked up on the way home was and to elaborate on his text to Supes, but I'm currently working on a fun little idea for prompt #5.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Comments are love. If you'd like you can find me on Tumblr, I'm sladins there too.


End file.
